Never letting you go
by Timmesque
Summary: [prequel to Begging for you] When Kai leaves, everyone is in shambles. Will Ray find love? Will Max be able to show him the way? [MaRe] [yaoi][11th chappie is up][the tournament begins...with some consequences ]
1. What was never meant to happen

**DEDICATED TO:**

**1) ****Rumi-chan: **Whose fics inspired me to write in the first place.

**2) ****Peeps Inferior: **Wow! What a MaRa writer!! 

**3) ****I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** For supporting me through and through!!^_^****

**4) ****Angevar:** Who's been patient and helped me throughout every fallout I've ever had.****

**5) ****Asa-chan and Lunare Valhart: Dedicated Tyka writers. Can't live without their stories!!!!******

**ME: The prequel's here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max: Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ray: Wuhoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kai: (grumbles) No fair…I wanted more Tyka.**

**ME: Well, we all can't have what we want, can we Kai-fuu[1]?**

**Kai: (glares at Timmy) Don't call me that!!!**

**CS: You pushed his buttons well.**

**ME: Thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sheesh, the same thing again and again. I think I'll hire a parrot…**

**I don't own Beyblade and if anyone does, I'll steal it from them. ^_^**

Chapter One

What was never meant to happen

Ray stood in front of Tyson's door. His amber eyes darted from side to side, as if trying to detect some hidden threat. Tyson had been really worried when he had called and even though the blunette had confirmed that he was fine, there had been a layer of panic and fear underlining his voice. Ray rushed immediately with no stops whatsoever. 

If anything happened to Tyson, he didn't know where he'd be.

Slowly the door opened, revealing a bedraggled Tyson whose striking smoky-eyes were bleary and dull. Ray gasped. This was not the Tyson he knew. The Tyson he knew was always smiling and ready to lend a helping hand to those who had none. 

What had happened?

"…Tyson?" Ray said, hardly daring to believe it.

"Ray," He said quietly in a voice that never began or ended a sentence, "Come in."

Ray dragged himself inside. Tyson's house was fairly simple in decorative terms. No heavy upholstery or large sofas crowding the living room. In the corner was a small T.V and music system.

"Sit down Ray," Tyson offered in a tone that seemed to say he preferred something else. He went into the kitchen.

Ray made himself comfortable. 

Or, tried to. 

His thoughts kept on drifting as he thought about Tyson. He was majorly depressed and for some reason, it upset Ray as well.

"Biscuits?"

Ray jumped as Tyson appeared behind him. With a yelp, he landed on the floor.

THUNK!

(ME: Scaredy cat. Ray: (blushes) I didn't know he was there!!)

"Ray? Are you all right? You took quite a fall," Tyson said, chuckling at the neko-jin's reaction. Ray was still looking quite dazed and a little bump was rising from his head.

"I'm fine Ty," Ray muttered, rubbing his head self-consciously.

He regretted saying that as Tyson immediately sobered up. Ray mentally kicked himself.

_Great work Kon._

"Tyson I…" Ray tried to grasp the words, "What happened?"

"Kai left."

"Yes, we all—WHAT!!!!!!!!"

"He left Ray. Without a note. Or phonecall. Or a WORD! He just got up and left!!!! HE LEFT." He said each word slowly and deliberately, as if each _syllable_ was _twisting him, not even __allowing him to breathe…_

Finally, Tyson broke down and sobbed, desperately clutching a cushion. 

Ray didn't say anything at first. Anger was coursing down his veins. 

How DARE Kai do that to Tyson. After all Tyson gave up for him…

After Ray gave up so much…

He growled and looked down at the younger teen. Tyson was still crying and didn't look like he was going to stop. Slowly, Ray put his arms around Tyson. The teen cried harder.

"Tyson, he wasn't worth it," Ray gently cleared the tears off Tyson's face, "He wasn't worth it."

Tyson didn't say anything. He leaned his head against Ray's chest, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. Ray hushed him and kept on repeating the same thing, rocking Tyson gently.

"He wasn't worth it. He never was."

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max was sitting in his garden, gently plucking out petals out of a delicate marigold.  

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_He loves not._

_He loves…me!!_

Max sighed, dropping the now petal-less flower. This just wasn't helping and he knew that. It was frustrating the way you tried to reach for the thing you wanted so much, but you always draw back when you're nearly there. He had managed to live with this crush for so long, always hiding his feelings under a sickeningly sweet grin.

But lately, it's become intolerable.

Max got up and looked at the sky. When he was a child, he had always wanted to fly. Now, at an age of fifteen going on sixteen, he held onto the same wish. 

Birds had so much more freedom than humans did. Birds flew while tortoises stayed in the ground, hiding in their shell. 

Always too afraid to take flight. 

Always afraid to take the risks. 

He had none of the bravado Tyson possessed, nor did he have Ray's collected calm thinking or clear logic. He wasn't Kai who was a pure risk taker even though he doesn't show it, nor was he Kenny who knew of the reality around him better than the average human.

He his in his shell, waiting. Always waiting for someone to free him. To give him wings to fly.

"Max!!"

Max turned around to see Ray running towards him. His breath caught as it always did when Ray came. He struggled to reassemble himself before Ray can notice anything.

(ME: [snickers] You're practically falling into pieces over him. Max: [blushes])

 "Hi Ray," he said in a cheerful tone of voice, "Whassup?"

Ray stopped and tried to catch his breath. Max looked at him, slightly disconcerted.

Why was Ray here anyway?

**_Not that_**_ he didn't **want him here…**_

But still…

Ray looked into Max's sky-blue eyes. His world was a tumble of emotions and yet he felt he had to come to Max first. Why, he had no idea.

"Kai left."

"Kai left, as in for a day?" Max said hopefully, knowing that wasn't true.

"Kai left, as in never coming back trip." Ray's voice was flat, hinting at some violent menace. Max shuddered. Ray was really angry.

Then a thought hit him. His cerulean eyes widened, "But…what about Tyson? How is…"

Ray cut him off impatiently, "He's fine. He was in bad shape, but he'll be okay. I had Kenny watch over him. He's getting some well-needed rest."

Max left out his breath in relief. He looked up to meet Ray's cat-yellow eyes and said in a hushed voice, "Do you know why? Why he left, I mean." 

Ray sat down on the grass next to Max. He hesitated.

"I really don't know…I mean, this is Kai. I don't think he knew the word 'share' or 'help'."

"There must have been some reason. Kai never does anything without a reason. Ever." Max stated firmly, his jaw set.

Ray's eyes never left the sky, "He probably DID have a reason, but right now I really don't know what it is."

Max nodded and they both sat there, watching the clouds pass by. 

They only wished their problems and troubles passed away as easily as the clouds did.

**ME: Angsty.**

**CS: As always. So what's new??**

**Kai: COME BACK HERE KON!!!!!!!!**

**Ray: For the last time, I DON'T LOVE TYSON KINOMIYA!!!!!!!!**

**CS: Well, in the next couple of chappies, you do.**

**Tyson: He's right, you know. Timmy made him do it.**

**Max: How did she do that?**

**Tyson: He wouldn't be allowed to use the closet.**

**Kai: TIMBERWOLF220, COME BACK HERE!!! YOU FUR-BALLED NOSE…..**

**CS: Wow. He _is pissed off. He used her full name._**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Ray's closet keys!!! Enjoy!! I'm sure your bishies will!!**

**Ray: HEY!!! Those happen to belong to me!!!**

**ME/CS: (on their bike, driving away at high speed) Review!!!**

**[1] Kai-fuu = sea wind in Japanese.**


	2. What was never expected

**ME: IT'S A MAX/RAY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!! M-A-X AND R-A-Y!!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: I don't think they're deaf, Timmy.**

**ME: The idea of the prequel is that it should be too directly connected to the story for me to make any big changes!!!!!! Oh, and you all are wondering what Kai did to Tyson in 'Begging for you'? Well, this takes place when Kai has left, so this story has no traces of Kai appearing at all. If he did come, Ray would be one dead Beyblader.**

**CS: Amen to that.**

**=============**

**SilveryKitsune: It's Ma/Re people!!!!!!!! Do you not read the summary??? Sorry, but I had a LOT of reviews like yours and they kinda… CS: Bugged her considering she specifically said that the prequel was a Max and Ray romance.**

**Kiina: Sorry, but the prequel is a Max/ Ray. However there ARE some very cute scenes involving Ray and Tyson. Enjoy!!!**

**Rumi-Chan: *blushes* I had to dedicate it to somebody… Anyways, thanx for dedicating your latest fic to me and Angy. She fainted from shock. Angevar: @_@ **

And NO!!!! It's NOT a TYKA!!!! Please read the friggin summaries people. That's what they're here for. CS: Nothing against you personally, but she's NOT happy. Didn't have sugar all day…

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: Oooooh!!! I love skittles!!! They're my favorite sweet!!!!!! Here's the next chappie!!!******

**Shad0wedEmerald: Yup, a prequel. Enjoy this chappie.**

**Kuroikitsune: I've read TyRa fics. There are some really good ones on ff.net. As soon as I remember them, I'll tell you. If you know any, please tell me!! **

**D. G.: Can you write a review that actually exceeds one line? CS: That's rude!!!! Anyways, here's the next chappie!!!**

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p: I WOULD LOOOOOVE TO BE YOUR FRIEND!!!!!!!**

CS: Are you sure about this? I mean, this girl has a maniac driver for a dad and Superwoman as a mom. ME: *sticks tongue out at CS* She's sure. And it's a MA/RE!!! Please read the summary!!!!!!!!!!

**ME: I wonder…**

**CS: What's wrong?**

**ME: Will I pass my exams?**

**CS: I'm praying for you.**

**ME: I'm doomed, aren't I?**

**CS: Yup.**

**ME: (wails) It shouldn't end like this!!! I'm too young to die!!!**

**CS: (edges away) She's kinda stressed 'cause her exams are here and she's going to have some difficulty posting chappies…**

**ME: Please, let me survive!! I WANNA LIVE!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: In a nutcase, at any rate. ^^***

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I'll own Beyblade, **

**I'll own Beyblade not,**

**I'll own Beyblade, **

**I'll own Beyblade not, **

**I'll own…hey!!! What happened to all the petals on the flower?**

**CS: (sweatdrops as Timmy looks for more flowers to pluck) She's desperate.**

Chapter Two

What was never expected

For the next couple of weeks, none of the Bladebreakers left Tyson out of their sight. Ray was watching him like a hawk, Max clung onto him like a second arm and Kenny had Dizzi keep a satellite watch on him. The scary thing was Tyson had not once complained.

That's what scared them. 

Ray had moved in with Tyson for a short while. This change in Tyson was unnerving, so the neko-jin decided to make sure Tyson doesn't do anything foolish.

Like suicide, for instance.

Ray entered Tyson's room once to see the blunette fingering a jagged butcher's knife. He nearly had a heart attack and after that incident, he locked up all the knives in a closet. At night, Tyson would cry and Ray would hold him and tell him everything will be alright. Then, he would gently cradle Tyson to sleep. 

Max was frankly, jealous of all the attention Tyson has been receiving from Ray, but

 his envy was overlapped by genuine worry for his best friend. Kenny was also troubled and tried to bury himself in his work of beyblade stats and features.

There have been other people concerned over Tyson's welfare. Lee and Mariah paid a visit, and the Majestics popped up as well. Johnny was also sympathetic as he swore he'd murder the 'bloody grandson of a f***ing @$$****' he would see that they both personally burned in hell.  Ray noticed how uncomfortable Tyson felt and as politely as possible, kicked Johnny out of the house. 

After Ray had thrown all the visitors out, he collapsed onto the sofa. He could hear Tyson snoring softly. He smiled unconsciously. Tyson will recover. He'll make sure of that.

Oh, He'll _definitely_ make sure that Tyson forgets about Kai. 

He leaned back onto the sofa. He never realized that he might have had a second chance. 

Another _chance_ with Tyson…

But, what exactly was he supposed to do? He was no good at love or anything related to that emotion.

_Max. Max would know what to do._

He picked up the phone and dialed the blonde's number. 

If anyone can help him out, it was Max Tate.

- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -  

Max was watering his garden when the phone rang. He dropped his watering can and rushed inside to pick up the phone. 

'Maybe it's Ray…' Max thought as he blushed. Yup, this crush was serious.

Max picked the phone, "Hello? Max Tate speaking."

"Max? It's Ray."

Max stifled the warm feeling spreading all over his body and tried to keep his tone neutral, "What's wrong Ray? Is Tyson okay?"

"Tyson's fine. In fact, he's sleeping right now," there was a pause, "Ummm…Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come here? Right now, I mean."

Max bit his lip as his forehead crinkled in deep concentration. 

Then it cleared, "Yeah I can do that. Right now?"

"Right now. At Tyson's house."

"I'll be there."

"Thanks Max."

There was a click. Ray must have hung up, satisfied.

Max stared at the receiver, a glow surrounding his face. Ray wants HIM to be there.

_Him._

Max smiled and got ready to go to Tyson's house.

- - -- - - - - - -- -

Ray waited patiently for Max to arrive. Every five minutes, he would go into Tyson's room and stroke his hair. When he was assured that blunette was fine, he would leave the room after placing a kiss on Tyson's forehead.

Then, Ray heard mild knocking on the door. He quickly opened it.

"Max," he breathed.

Max was wearing a casual indigo [1] T-shirt with a crimson star at the center. He was wearing tan colored slacks with a hint of grey. Max was grinning as Ray just gaped.

"Umm…Ray?" Max said, while sweatdropping and smirking at the same time,

"Aren't you going to let me in?"

Ray shut his mouth and wordlessly, he let Max enter. 

//I never knew that was possible// Drigger said sniggering.

/ONE WORD DRIGGER…/ Ray threatened.

//Aw, come on Master…please?//

/NO!!/

//You're too serious Master. You're spoiling my fun!!//

/Not a word Drigger/

//If you say so Master…// Drigger subsided, grumbling under his breath.

Ray shut his connection to his bit-beast. He focused his attention at Max who was waiting for him. Ray grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. I was talking to Drigger."

//Shouting would have been better word to use// Drigger muttered.

/Drigger…/

//Yes, Master?//

/Please shut up/

Drigger continued grumbling, but he shut up.

Max chuckled, "I understand how you feel. Draceil is somewhat like that too."

//How DARE you compare me to…to that FUR-BALL!!// Draceil spluttered.

/Draceil and Drigger sitting on the tree…/

//MASTER, DON'T YOU DARE!//

/K-I-S-S-I-N-G/

Draceil groaned as she started to blush. 

Max turned to Ray, "So, why did you call me?" His voice was now deadly serious.

_Max, serious? I never knew that side of him,_ Ray mused.

Ray sat down, sighing. 

"Max, have you ever been in love?" Ray asked cautiously.

Max gasped. His insides felt numb. 

Was Ray asking what Max was thinking he was going to say? 

No, it can't be. So far, it's only friendship.

_Right?_

Max began to tread carefully. These were risky waters. He didn't know for sure. He had to know for sure.

"Yes," Max sucked in breath and met Ray's cider-gold eyes, "I have."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Tyson' snores gently floated into the living room.

Ray began to fidget, obviously disturbed. His cheeks were tinged with a slight reddish color.

"I think…I'm in love Max."

"With whom?"

That was it. 

THE QUESTION. 

The question that will either break Max or save him. Max held his breath. 

Ray didn't meet his eyes for a while. Then, he looked deeply into Max's azure eyes that held infinite wells of strength and love and said, "Tyson."

**ME: Poor Max-kun…**

**CS: COME BACK HERE KON!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ray: Sometimes I ask myself, 'WHY ME!!!!!!!'**

**Kai: (smirks) Now, _this is entertainment…_**

**CT: Should I save him?**

**CK: No. CS's sugar level will drop right about…**

**CS faints**

**CK: …now.**

**ME: I should have done that years ago…**

**ME: Reviewers receive…**

**CS: Draceil plushies!!!! *hands them out***

**ME: Enjoy!! And review!!!**

**CS: Give her ideas on how to make Ray suffer…**

**ME: Torture methods are appreciated. ^_^**

**[1] Apparently, scientists have officially declared indigo as a non-existent color. That's so sad…I liked Indigo. *cries***

**CS: *sweatdrops* You're crying over a color that doesn't exist? And here I thought the muses are weird…**


	3. What was going on in my head

**ME: Yes, they finally realized it's a Ma/Re**

**CS: That was a no-brainer though.**

**=========@@@@@@@@@@@**

**SilveryKitsune:  Thanks for the ideas, but Ray is going to have his punishment in this chappie? Ray: What punishment? ME: If I told you, it wouldn't be a punishment.******

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: ME: Hmmmm…maybe I should work on a TyTa…**

CS: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! You've gone over to the dark side!!!!!

ME: *sweatdrops* But making my muse co-operate with me is the first thing on my 'To do' list… CS: DON'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!! ME: It might take some time though…

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p: ME: Heh heh heh *sweatdrops* This is embarrassing…**

You see, since I'm in boarding school, I have a school net address. But I'll try and get a Hotmail one. Thanx for the torture spray. Oh CS…. CS: Uh oh….

**Rumi-Chan:  ME: Don't worry, I won't kill you. CS: Yet. ME: CS, That's mean…**

Kai: I know. Way to go CS!!!!!!! CS: Thank you, thank you *bows* 

ME: I think I'll use that torture spray….

Here's the next chappie!!! Enjoy!!!!

**ME: Alright let's re-cap!!**

**Everyone puts on hats.**

**ME: (sweatdrops) Not in that sense, but at least you'll are paying attention.**

**CS: Ray breaks Max's heart (not that he knew, but still) and confesses his love for…Tyson? I have to admit I wasn't expecting that.**

**Kai: KON, YOU'VE JUST SIGNED YOU'RE DEATH CERTIFICATE!!!!!!!!!**

**Ray: o.0; Not again…**

**CT: Is this going to happen in every author note?**

**ME: Depends on how angry Kai is. And I would say…**

**Kai: I'LL RIP YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB!!!!!!!**

**Ray: Muuuuummmmy!!!!!!!!!**

**ME: He's very angry. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: ME: I took my advice seriously and bought a parrot!!!!**

**Parrot: Timmy does not own Beyblade. Timmy does not own Beyblade, Timmy does not own Beyblade, Timmy does not-- *****WHAM!!!* ME: Ok, that was just plain irritating….**

Chapter Three

What went on in my mind

Max clutched the table desperately. His mind was nothing, but an enormous hollow in his heart. He clenched his eyes shut. 

_Don't break down, please don't break down, _Max chanted like a mantra.

In front of Ray. 

Not where weakness is not an option. 

He'll go home and cry. 

But not here. 

Not here.

Max took in a deep shuddering breath. Ray looked at him, thoroughly concerned. Max pasted a soft uneasy grin on his face. He placed his hands on is lap, trying not to look shattered from this new revelation. 

"So," Max said, his voice holding the barest tremble, "What are you going to do?"

Ray looked down on the floor, "I really have no idea.  I mean, I have…no experience and any clue about…," he hesitated, "Love." 

**_No, no, no, no, no, NO!!_**

****

Max couldn't control it. He wanted to beat Ray, shake him senseless and yell at him, "What **about** me?"

But Ray was looking at him in such a way that Max felt so helpless. Ray needed him.

So he'll have to do it.

"First, I suggest we wait till Tyson recovers. He still needs to get over Kai and that could take some time. Tyson is very sensitive when it comes to love and we have to give him room to heal." Max sucked in a deep breath again. He was still quivering, but Ray hasn't noticed it. 

Ray nodded and Max left. As soon as the door was shut, Max leaned onto the door, sobbing softly, his face a mask of pain.

The turtle would give up anything to be back in his shell.

How sweet innocence seems when you lose it.

- - - - - -- - 

Ray heard the door click quietly. Max had apparently left. He winced.

Max seemed very distressed about the topic of love. Max said he had been in love. 

But, he never said who…

A haze of jealously surrounded him. Did Max love someone without telling them?

But he would have said.

Wouldn't he?

Ray shook his head. Ever since Kai and Tyson had gotten together, he and Max had slowly become closer and closer. Max felt kinda lonely because Tyson had spent most of his free time with Kai. 

*Flashback*

_Max sat on the wall, swinging his legs. His wide azure eyes were unfocused, staring at the horizon. That's how Ray found him._

_"What's wrong Max? No sugar available in town?" Ray joked lightly, but his amber eyes gave it away as they shone with undue concern._

_Max smiled at him, "You look kinda down as well. What, no catnip?"_

_Ray blushed embarrassedly. When Kenny had gone to the pet shop to get catnip for his mom's Siamese cat, he dropped on the sofa causing Ray to stare at it transfixed. The Bladebreakers just laughed as Ray tried to prevent Kenny from clearing the catnip off the sofa._

_Max was about to say something, but thought better of it and turned back to the horizon._

_"Max?"_

_"Ray…Do you think," Max hesitated as he tried to grasp the right words, "That Tyson doesn't need me anymore?"_

_Ray stared at him. Max looked down. Gently, Ray cupped Max's chin into his hands so he could look into Max's enticing cerulean eyes, "Max, Tyson needs you. We all need you. Even Kai," He heard Max chuckle, "And more important of all, I need you."_

_Max's face softened as they both watched the horizon._

_At least their day wasn't completely wasted. They need each other._

_And that's how it'll always be._

*End Flashback*

Ray went back into Tyson's room. The blunette was muttering some gibberish under his breath. His forehead was sweaty and crinkled in worry. Ray frowned.

Tyson cared for Kai deeply. Will he be able to move on?

He remembered how Tyson went through every kind of obstacle to bring Ray back.

And Drigger as well. Ray remembered how Tyson repeated determinedly again and again that he wasn't going to give up on him. That's when he realized he had feelings for the storm dragon. But, he was too afraid of rejection and pain, that he said nothing.

And he lost his chance to Kai.

He hated it when they were together. But Tyson was happy, so he let it be, hoping the crush would go away. And it did for a while.

Only, to come back at full blast when Kai left Tyson.

Was it love or a very strong crush? He didn't know. 

How come everyone is so sure of their emotions but him?

He wished Max was here and he didn't have to leave. But, he sensed an undercurrent of pain in the blonde and a desire to leave. So, he said nothing.

He gently brushed Tyson's hair. The blunette's murmurings slowly subsided.

Ray sighed. 

He needed someone to hold him up.

He needed _Max._****

- - - - - - - - - - -

Max slammed the door when he reached home. He stood there in the centre of the room, his eyes glazing.

Why was he destined to love? All he wanted to do was to back into his shell…

A sob erupted from his throat. He hugged himself desperately.

He sat down onto the couch. He just wanted the pain to fade away.

He looked at Ray's photo on the dressing table.

"Leave me alone Ray!!!" With that he flung a pillow at the picture frame. It toppled over and the glass shattered into tiny splinters. Just like his heart.

Max looked at the fallen picture frame. In the picture, Ray was smiling and had slung an arm around Max's shoulder. Max was grinning like there was no tomorrow and had a peace sign held up. Max got up and gently picked up the frame. And sighed.

Even though Ray loves Tyson or think he does at any rate, Max couldn't do anything at all, except help Ray.

Because he loved him.

He, Max Tate loved Ray Kon.

And even if Ray never loves him back, he will always be by Ray's side.

Always.

Max clutched the frame, not caring if the broken glass cut his skin. He cried.

Always.

- - - - - - - --  - - -

Ray slept fretfully that night.

His dreams were filled with teeth and growls. He was running through a dense forest with an unknown black haze surrounding the trees.

Something was chasing him…

Ray sucked in breath as he ran. He stumbled through the clearing.

_They were coming…_.__

Ray let out a cry as he slipped and fell to the ground headlong.

The growls became louder.

Ray's amber eyes widened as he drew back in fear. His face drenched in sweat as he slowly tried to back away from the source of the noise.

"No…please…I don't…leave me!!!"

Two large ivory colored _tigers_ appeared from the woods. They growled menacingly at Ray, their feline eyes glowing like anticipation. Ray drew further back whimpering.

One of the tigers slowly made its way to Ray. Ray started shaking.

Suddenly, a flash of purple blinded him. In front of him was…Max?

What was Max doing here?

Max looked back at him and smiled. The tigers lunged. 

Max spread his arms wide, shielding Ray. His enticing cerulean eyes shut. He looked peaceful…

So peaceful…

Ray's golden eyes widen in horror.

"NO!!!! MAX DON'T!!!!!!"

Blood spilt on the ground.

"Don't…"

A soft thud was heard.

"It's not fair…"

All he could see was the limp body of…

"MAX!!!!!!"

Ray jolted from his sleep, his lips open in a silent scream. Gasping, he tried to grasp the reality around him.

Max…

Max died for him. Protecting him from…tigers?

Ray frowned. Drigger was a tiger. Why would Drigger hurt him? That didn't seem possible. He sighed and went to the bathroom to wash the sweat off his face. 

He doused his face with refreshingly cold water. As he walked back to his bed, he felt a strange…stiffness applied to his muscles.

Ray shook his head. He just needed rest, that's all.

Soon, he sank into a dreamless sleep.

Yet, as he slept, his blade glowed a mysterious green.

There's more to it than what meets the eye.

**ME: And Max-kun suffered some more…**

**Ray: COME HERE TIMMY!!!!!!!!!**

**Kai: OI KON!!!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!!!!!!!!!**

**CT: (watches as Ray chases Timmy and Kai chasing Ray) This could take a while…**

**CS: (sweatdrops) No kidding. She should try out for track. This is good practice.**

**ME: (drives away on her bike) Review!!!**

**ME: Reviewers receive…**

**CS: Max plushies!!!!**

**ME: (hugs plushies) Review!!! **


	4. What was never believed

**ME: Here's to all the review responses!!!**

**CS: For supporting her, no matter what.**

**ME: *suspicious* Whadya mean 'no matter what'? **

**CS: *edges away* Nevermind.**

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: Trust me; Ray's not going to die… CS: *glares at Timmy* Especially if I have any say in it… ME: She's devoted to Ray, so don't worry!!^_^****

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: *struggles to hold the five pounds of cat-nip* Heavy!!!!

CS: I'll go call the truck. ME: *wheezes* You do that. Anyway, here's the next chappie!! Enjoy!!! *thinks* God, cat-nip is heavy. ****

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: I'll be getting my e-mail address soon, so don't worry!! And what IS sanity? CS: It's the stuff you had before you meet me. ME: Oh, so that's what it is. Well, Drigger isn't going to ATTACK Ray. Not directly, at any rate…

And I got an e-mail address!!! It's timmy_220@yahoo.com. Please write!!!

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **ME: Gee, I don't know. Granted, Tyson/Saguinex is a rare, actually NON-EXISTENT pairing, but people's minds work in strange ways. Why don't you have a poll? That way, you know who would actually read the fic with that pairing.

Hope that helps!!!

**ME: Need—more—reviews…*gasps***

**CS: She's desperate…**

**Kai: *grumbles* She should be happy. She writes the story where I'M NOT MENTIONED AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!**

**ME: You're mentioned. You just don't make an appearance. Otherwise this wouldn't be a prequel.**

**CT: Don't worry Kai-kun. We'll get together soon in 'Begging for you'**

**Kai: *still grumbling***

**ME: *sweatdrops* I worry about him. I really do.**

**CS: Who doesn't?**

**DISCLAIMER: Look, I'm writing fanfiction. If I owned Beyblade, do you really think I would be wasting my time on this?**

Chapter Four

What was never believed

Tyson recovered and was deemed to be able to leave his house. Nevertheless, the Bladebreakers looked out for the blunette. Tyson was more or less back to normal. 

Yet, the sparkle in his eye and the glimmer in his smile had vanished to the depths of his sunken face. 

But it was an improvement. Tyson now made regular conversation and tried to recuperate from his heartbreak. 'Tried' being the key word.

Ray tried to help, but Tyson declined his assistance. So he followed Tyson pretty much everywhere, to the utter despair of Max. But Max hid his feelings like he always did and supported Ray at all times. Even when Ray tried to get closer to Tyson. 

Unbeknownst to the Bladebreakers, Max was withdrawing more and more into his shell.

This was taking a toll on him.

Kenny noticed how gaunt and tired Max was looking and when he asked Max, Max shook off his concern like frost brushed off a tree. Kenny persisted for a long time and Max finally said, "If you love someone, let them go."

Kenny wondered at the unusual change in Max and decided to call Tyson.

This was drastic and he needed help.

And who would be better then the person who suffered both love and love lost?

 =====================================

"You sure that's what he said, Chief?"

"Positive. What do you think Tyson?"

They were in Tyson's house. It retained all the homely qualities needed in a home, but the aura of depression was still there, lingering in the air. Kenny's soft eyes noted that. Tyson still held on. 

Baka Kai…

Tyson scratched his head sheepishly, "Well, sounds like Max is in love, but that someone isn't returning Max's feelings. I think there's some verse linked to the one Max said. Can you do a search on Dizzi?"

The brunette nodded and opened his laptop. He flinched as a street-smart voice came from the laptop.

"Chief, how many times have I told you, NOT TO INTERRUPT MY NAPTIME!!!"

Tyson winced as well. He never knew Dizzi could get this testy.

"A hundred apologies Dizzi."

"Make it a thousand and I MIGHT forgive you."

Kenny and Tyson sweatdropped.

"Fine, a thousand apologies. Satisfied?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Apologies x infinity, now satisfied?" Tyson hastily butted in. This conversation could take eons, so he decided to stop it as soon as possible.

"Soooooo, what did you'll want me to do?"

"Look up a verse beginning with; 'If you love someone, let them go' I'm pretty sure there is one."

Dizzi was silent. Then, "I found it!!! Cool verse."

"Great work Dizzi. Display it on screen."

"You forget to say the 'magic' wo-rd."

Kenny sighed. A talking laptop could be so taxing on a genius.

"Dizzi almighty goddess, will you let your humble servants see the verse which they've searched for?"

Tyson sweatdropped. If that was the 'magic' word, he didn't want to hear the 'magic' sentence!!!

"Yes you may," Dizzi said, her voice sickeningly sweet.

Kenny and Tyson peered at the laptop screen. It said,

** If you love someone, let them go.   
If they return to you, it was meant to be.   
If they don't, their love was never yours to begin with…  
~Unknown  
  
**

(ME: Awwww… Max: *blushes* I don't like poetry!!! CS: Right. We believe you.)

Tyson melted on the spot. Kenny scratched his head, "I've never realized Max liked poetry, nonetheless, love poems for that matter."

(Max: *blushing like mad* I don't like love poems. CS: That's what Romeo said before he met Juliet)

Tyson looked at the screen again. The poem seemed…sad. As if someone who was extremely lonely or broken had written this.  He felt a brief sensation of hurt flowing through him. He was Max's best friend. Why was Max keeping secrets from him?

"Who do you think it is? Max always hangs out with us and I've never seen another guy around Max." 

Kenny ran a hand through his bushy hair, "Dizzi, any clues?"

Dizzi was silent for a change, "I really don't know Chief."

Tyson and Kenny looked at each other.

Who was this mysterious person Max liked?

Ray was at the ice-cream store when Tyson arrived. He shot the blunette a warm smile as he began licking his chocolate-chip ice-cream. Tyson smiled back and bought his own chocolate ice-cream. As he looked at the assorted flavours, he felt a pang in his chest. 

Kai's favourite flavour was there.

Strawberry…

He remembered how he irritated Kai to no end on his favourite ice-cream flavour.

_"Why do you care? What difference does it make?"_

_"It makes all the difference to me, Kai. I want to know you."_

_"I'm not that interesting."_

_"Are you so sure?"_

_"I'm just…someone."_

_"Kai, you stick out of a crowd like a sore thumb. Never try to be like everyone else."_

_"Why not? I'll be accepted then."_

_"Oh, you'll be accepted, but…"_

_"But what? Isn't that enough?"_

_"You won't be Kai."_

_"…."_

_"Kai, be Kai. Not anyone else."_

_Silence._

_"My favourite flavour is Strawberry."_

_"What?"_

_"Strawberry. It's my favourite flavour. Now tell me yours."_

Tyson laughed and Kai smiled. Not a smirk, not a sneer. A true smile.

Tyson loved that smile. Ever since then, he tried to make Kai smile like he did before.

But now Kai is gone….

A sob burst in Tyson's throat. He loved Kai. And Kai left him.

If he had at least said why, Tyson would be better off. 

But he didn't.

Didn't Kai trust him?

Didn't Kai _love_ him?

Ray looked at Tyson, evidently concerned, "Are you okay Tyson?"

Tyson forced a smile on his face. It was difficult, but it would have to do, "I'm fine, really."

Ray would have pursued the topic, but changed his mind. He winced, as he felt a jolt of pain running down his spine.

Now it was Tyson's turn to be concerned, "Ray?"

Ray tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace, "I'm…"

He didn't complete his sentence as he yet out a yell.

**Run.**

**Run.**

Ray spun around wildly. Why was he getting the feeling of being enclosed?

** Nowhere to run…**

His cider gold eyes were half-lidded.

**Nowhere to run….**

He collapsed.

"RAY!!!!!!"

Sweet blessed darkness, come take your victim.

**ME: I wonder what happens next….**

**CS: You're writing this and you don't know?**

**ME: Hey, I'm making this as far as I can go!!!!**

**CT: And it's going on well.**

**ME: I'm glad someone likes it….**

**CS: That 'someone' isn't me!!!!**

**CT: That's for sure.**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: A copy of the book '100 love verses'!!!!**

**ME: Such a book exists?**

**CS: I'm not sure. I got the name by reading a coffee mug…**

**ME: Review!!!!**


	5. What took place

ME: To my reviewers… 

**CS: With love, from Timmy.**

**CT: It's Timberwolf**

**CS: Whatever.**

**dippas-addict:** ME: I love LoTR!!!!!!!!!! It's my favorite book!! CS: Her whole family's addicted to that trilogy… ME: That's true. Anyways,  enjoy the chappie, and the poems in LoTR are infinity times better than mine…

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: I read Dancing Angel!!! Kawaii story… CS: MaRa moments will come up later, but there's a little TyKa as well!!! Kai: YAY!!!!!!! ME: ~_~ He's enjoying this way too much.****

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: Cool!! Now I have Sapphire and Ruby!! Arigatou!!! CS: Can I play? Please? ME: Sorry CS, but it's for authoresses only!! Heh hehe heh!! *starts playing* CS: *sweatdrops* I see…

** Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** ME: Read your fic, by the way… will you be updating it soon? CS: Her first Tyson/Saguinex ficcie… ME: I should really start working on that TyTa…

CS: OH, NO YOU DON'T!!! ME: *sweatdrops* But my muse is in denial.****

**Kai the Ruthless Blader:** ME: I'll keep it up as long as Kai doesn't kill me for writing this… CS: He hasn't killed her yet, 'cause she's adding bits of TyKa in the story…. ****

**Rumi-Chan: **ME: *sweatdrops as Kai finishes off the strawberry ice-cream* He really likes that…

**ME: I've returned to the land of the living!!!**

**CS: You were dead? 0.0**

**ME: *sweatdrops* Not exactly.**

**CS: Then what?**

**ME: My exams are over.**

**CS: Oh.**

**DISCLAIMER: Why can't I own Beyblade?**

**CS: Because. ME: Because? CS: Can you imagine the state it would be in if you did?**

**ME: Point taken. I don't own Beyblade, but if anyone does, can they lend it to me for a while? *puts on puppy dog eyes* Pwease?**

Chapter Five

What took place

Ray couldn't see anything. The whole world around him seemed blissfully blank.

Empty.

"Kenny, what happened? One minute he was talking to me, the next minute, he was on the ground!!"

"I really don't know Tyson."

Tyson?

Tyson!!! Is he…

"He doesn't have a fever. His pulse is fine. It's like his body decided to shut down."

Max?

Max, what's happening?

I need help Max.

"Maybe Dizzi can tell us what to do?"

"Good idea Chief."

Ray felt someone grasp his hand tightly. Lovingly.

"It'll be alright Ray. I promise." The hand gripped his hand unyielding.

Was that Max or Tyson?

"Dizzi, what have you found?"

"Seems like Ray has gotten some new powers."

"POWERS!!!!"

"No need to yell Chief!!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways, it's a phase all Bladers with Bit-beasts go through. Ray will suffer stiffness, inability to move, etc. When his powers have entered and settled in his body, he'll recover."

If Ray could move, he would sigh in relief. It's only temporary. Thank you God.

A pause.

"Someone has to take care of him."

"I—,"

"I will."

"Max, are you sure?"

Max? Max wants to take care of him? Why?

Ray struggled to open his eyes. He wanted to see them. He wanted to see Max.

Why? Do you like him?

If Ray had control of his body, he would have blushed. 

"I'm positive Tyson."

There was a comfortable silence in the room. Even Dizzy was unusually quiet.

"All right Max," Tyson said, his tone heavily reluctant. Why was he so uneasy? Ray wondered. Was there some reason why Tyson wouldn't want Max to take care of him?

And if there was, what could it be?

Ray dearly wanted to say something, but the functions of his body have completely escaped him. He's never felt so helpless before. Unable to save Drigger, unable to convince Kai from leaving the Bladebreakers, unable to protect Tyson from heartbreak…

He was so…useless!

"Ray? Can you hear me?" It was Max.

"Ray, I'm going to take you home, ok?" The hand gripping his own became tighter, "And don't worry, you'll get better in no time."

Ray said nothing. He sank back into the darkness. Max will take care of him.

Everything's going to be all right.

Tyson did the favor of dropping unconscious Ray at Max's house and deposited him there. 

"Max, if there's any trouble, call ok?" Tyson said, his stormy grey eyes boring into Max's sky blue.

Max stood his ground at Tyson's intense gaze and said stoutly, "I can manage. See you Tyson."

With that he went inside.   
**SLAM!!**

Tyson winced at the sound and sighed, his forehead creased in worry. Without a word, he slid back into his car.

Max…what next?

Contrary to people's observations, Tyson wasn't stupid. He acted the way he did to lighten people up. He hated it when people took things to the extreme. When Kai came along, Tyson realized that Kai was willing to take impossible risks. Tyson showed him that you can still be a hero, but you need to lower the pressure.

And he saw the signs in Max.

That poem Kenny got from Max opened up Tyson's eyes. And Ray's 'accident' had revealed Max's heart to Tyson. And he didn't like it.

Max Tate was in love with Ray Kon.

The way Max held Ray's hand, the constant demanding for Ray to be in his house, the strange foreign icy tone he's been using around Tyson…

It all adds up.

And Tyson wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Max carefully placed Ray on the bed. The neko-jin look completely at peace and Max found him extremely beautiful. Max murmured something under his breath as he gently fingered Ray's long raven black locks.

"Poor Ray…" Max said.

There was no noise in the room except for the steady breathing coming from Ray and the drumming of Max's heart. He sighed. Tyson had every right to be worried. How was he supposed to act normal and Max-like if Ray's living with him?

How do you act around the one you love?

Max sighed. He needs to get some air. 

He quietly left the room. Ray should be all right for a few minutes.

He went out in the garden. The sky was a mirror of Max's eyes and the temperature was just right.

Max sighed and sat down, feeling the grass under his feet. Just great…

//I'm sure you'll manage Master//

/Oh hey Draciel. Sorry I was caught up in my thoughts/

//Yes, I can see that//

/Do you think I have any chance Draceil? With Ray, I mean/

//…I really don't know. When it comes to love, and I'm sorry to say this, but Drigger is the person, sorry _Bit-beast_ you need to talk to//

/Why Drigger?/

//Do you have any idea how much a player he is? I caught him flirting with Galux the same day he had a date with Trygator!// 

/So that's why you were so angry at him…/

//Well, who wouldn't be? Dranzer caught him making out with Iris once and nearly roasted the fur off his body!!//

Max laughed. No matter how different Bit-beasts are from humans, when it came to love they were all in the same boat. Draceil smiled. For the past couple of weeks, her Master's behaviour has unnerved her to no end. She resorted to ask the other Bit-beasts whether they knew what was going on, she had a feeling they were as clueless as she was. Guess Max has to pull through this faze on his own.

Max got up and went back into his room. Ray was still sleeping and not showing any signs of getting up any time soon.

"Ray…"

There was no answer, but the sound of silence.

Tyson headed back home, weary to the bone. He had just visited Kenny and updated him on the Max Predicament. Turns out Kenny shared the same views about the Max/Ray relationship especially as far as they know, Ray hasn't any romantic interest since Mariah and Tyson concluded that Mariah couldn't be even considered as 'competition' and that Mariah's true love was and always be the colour of cotton candy. Kenny had sweatdropped at this, but had agreed as well. 

Tyson collapsed onto the couch. All this thinking was making his head hurt. 

He glanced at the mantelpiece. It was covered with pictures. Pictures of his grandfather, the Bladebreakers, Kai…

Why did you leave Kai?

This question has been haunting his dreams ever since Kai left.

Kai made it quite clear he loved Tyson.

So why did he do it?

_"Kai…where are you going?" Tyson asked._

_"Hn. For a walk."_

_"In winter?!"_

_ "…"_

_"Come on Kai, you've been ignoring me ever since you came back…" Tyson's voice trailed off._

_"So what if I have?" Kai said, sounding harsh and unrepentive._

_"Kai, I don't understand. Why do you hate me so much? What have I done?" Tyson turned away so that Kai wouldn't see the tears. His tears._

_"You brought me back. You…shouldn't have done that." Kai's voice was distant as if lost in the winter._

_"For Pete's sake Kai, I thought you were going to DIE. Do you really think I would stand there and let you slip away? Well, FORGET IT! I care for you Kai and I won't let that happen. EVER." Tyson yelled, balling his hands into fists, his smoky eyes flashing with anger._

_"You…care for me?"_

_"Hadn't I made that clear?" Tyson retorted back, not wanting Kai to see his pain._

_Tyson was cut off as a pair of warm lips kissed him. He deepened the kiss, sinking into the bliss._

_And the snow fell down to Earth._

Tyson wiped a tear from his eye. He can't go on like this. The mere memories of Kai are tearing him apart. 

It's time to let go.

ME: So Ray is staying over at Max's house *rubs hands evilly* Oh, the potential incidents for humour and embarrassment!!

Max/Ray: *sweatdrops* 

CS: I never knew Drigger was a player…

ME: Like Master, like Bit-beast.

Ray: And what does THAT mean?  

ME: Don't play innocent with me Mister!! *jabs finger at Ray's chest* I know what you did to Max on Friday the Thirteenth. I've got tapes to prove it!! 

Courtesy of Rumi-Chan!! ^_^

CS: What's on the tapes?

ME: *smiles evilly* Want to take a look?

CS: 0.0 On second thought…

Ray: Max, I think we better leave now.

Max: Coming!

ME: So much for that. And from now on, I'm locking up the closet.

ME: Reviewers receive—

CS: Kai plushies!!!

ME: Complete with Kainese vocabulary. Let's see.

Kai: Hn.

ME: It's works!! ^_^

CS: Review!! *hugs her plushies*


	6. What is passing by

**ME: Thanks to all my reviewers…**

**CS: Who had the time to review for this fic.**

**Kai: Hn.**

**CS: Kai's still in denial though.**

**Kiina:** ME: Hm…how exactly do you want me to change it? Ideas anybody?

**Kai the Ruthless Blader:** ME: Sheesh, I'm writing, I'm writing!!! Cut me some slack here, why don't you? CS: Hop to it!!!! Ray: Yeah!!! ME: You guys are so mean… Kai: And proud of it.

**Ms Hobgoblin:** ME: Yup. Everyone is down in the dumps in this fic, and it gets worse!! Ray: …Worse? Tyson: 0.0 I'm scared already. Max: I don't like suffering. CS: Tough.

**FireKali:** ME: I know what you're thinking, but that's NOT what's going to happen. CS: Fortunately. Kai: If she did, this author will suffer the consequences. ME: What consequences? Kai: The ones I would make up if anything happened to Tyson.

**Rumi-Chan****:** ME: May God save me from the dentist. CS: And the teachers. CT: And her parents. CK: And her brother. Kai: And Angevar… ME: -_-;; A pretty long list, at any rate. Anyway, here's the next chappie!!****

**devilburns:** ME: Cool nick. Anyways, here's the next chappie!!! Enjoy!!****

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** ME: Ray received his powers first because he's the oldest. Age and a close bond activates the Inherited. We all know Ray has a close bond with Drigger ever since he lost him during the Asian Tournament. Plus, this is a MaRa, so I picked Ray. Tyson gets his powers in my sequel, 'Begging For You'

**Icy dude:** ME: I'm glad you figured it out. The first time I posted this story, I got a lot of confused responses. Finally, someone can read this story and understand. It proves that common sense still exists. CS: Look who's talking.****

**Kali-Cat:** ME: *grabs her shoes, blushing* No need to do that. I really like your story a lot. Update so I can read it!!!!****

**ME: This is getting too slow…**

**CS: With two fics on line, what do you expect?**

**Kai: I hate this fic.**

**ME: Just because it isn't a TyKa doesn't mean you can diss the fic Kai!!**

**Kai: Yes, I can.**

**ME: ~_~;;; NO, YOU CAN'T !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kai: 0.0 Okaaaay.**

**CS: Never bug the author. Especially if her last name is Wolf.**

DISCLAIMER: ME: Is it possible to buy the copyrights for Beyblade? CS: If you own the world, maybe. ME: Damn. I was hoping my 50$ would cover it. Oh well. I don't own Beyblade, but when I own the world, I will!!!

Chapter Six

What is passing by

Ray spent the last two weeks in Max's house. At first, he couldn't move from his bed and he had no control over his arms and legs, so Max has been feeding him in bed. The Bladebreakers had been visiting, much to Ray's delight and Max's annoyance. Tyson has been unusually quiet lately though. Ray noticed, but didn't say anything. Max noticed as well, but made no comment. 

Tyson noticed the precise and gentle way Max has been taking care of Ray. 

It was true… 

"Max, can I speak to you for a sec?"

Max nodded and with one parting look at Ray, he followed Ray into the other room. Tyson slammed the door behind him. 

"Max…"

Max was puzzled until realization dawned on him.

Tyson _knows._

How did he find out? 

"Max, why didn't you tell me?" Tyson's voice broke, "All this while…"

Max winced. Tyson was his best friend. But Ray was in love with Tyson.

Anger welled inside, as well as guilt and pain. How **dare** Tyson judge him?

"Look Tyson, I don't have to tell you everything," he spat out at a stunned Tyson, "So don't preach!"

"But…"

"You had Kai, didn't you? So why bother with my feelings? Now you want to know how I feel!"

Tyson's eyes were wide, "I wasn't ignoring you out-right!"

"Sure you weren't," Max said, mockingly, " All those times when you went off with Kai, leaving me behind. I was always left behind. And Ray was the only one who cared. Who was there for me…. And you know what? Ray LOVES YOU!! And he can never…he can never…" Max burst into tears.

Tyson was silent. Then he bent down and hugged Max. Max cried on Tyson's shoulder.

He can never…he can never…

Ray was worried. After Max came out of the room, he gave him a fake smile. Ray knew it was false, he could tell. 

What was Max hiding from him?

Max quietly shut the door and Ray could feel the silence of the empty house pulsing around him. 

"Ray, do you want soup?"

All thoughts were driven from his mind. 

If you've never tried Max's home-made chicken soup, well I'll tell you, you're certainly missing out on something.

Max came out with a bowl of steaming chicken soup. Ray licked his lips in anticipation.

(ME: --;; Ray has an obsession for that soup. Ray: But it's so good. CS: But why chicken soup?)

Max placed it on Ray's bed and smiled as Ray tried to gulp it down and then started screaming because he accidentally set his tongue on fire. Max laughed. 

Everything seems…right.

Ray lifted the spoon to his mouth and glanced at Max. The blonde was looking at him, with…a sparkle in his eye. 

What is this secret Max is keeping from him?

"So, Ray. Do you want more?" Max hovered around, looking hopeful.

Hopeful?

"Max, I…"

"What is it? Is something wrong? Is it the Inherited?" Max quickly placed a hand on Ray's forehead. Heat rose to Ray's face. 

Max checked again, "You look fine. So what's the matter?"

Ray gripped the bed sheets, "Max, what did you and Tyson discuss in the room?"

The vibrant glow that surrounded Max was immediately extinguished and the colour drained from his face, make him white as a canvas. 

Max slowly knelt down and looked at Ray.

"I need to know Max. Why are you hiding things from me?" Ray winced. His voice came out a lot harsher than he wanted it to be.

"I can't."

"Max…"

"I…"

"Max, please. Tell me if you trust me!"

"You don't understand!!!"

Max suddenly stood up, making Ray retreat a little.

Max trembled. Ray slowly got up, ignoring the small twinges of pain in his muscles.

He dragged his feet and held Max in his arms. Cupping the blonde's face, Ray looked into Max's soulful cerulean eyes. He said quietly, "Then make me understand."

And they succumbed to the temptation.

Ray bent down and kissed Max. Max drowned in the kiss as Ray hungrily consumed him.

It feels…right. 

Ray picked up Max and carried him to the bed. Max said nothing, the tears falling down his cheeks. 

I don't care anymore…

I just want to be loved…

Is that too much to ask?

Max laid his head on Ray's chest. Is that too much to ask?

  
_[Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe]_

Ray didn't think. His mind was whirling around. What is he doing? 

He loved…Tyson. Or did he love Max?

He didn't care anymore…  
  
_[I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe]  
  
_

Tyson rocked himself in his chair. In his tightly clenched hand, was a crumpled photo. The tears spilled down Tyson's face, but his eyes were dull and unblinking. 

Is this how it was supposed to end? 

Is this how you wanted to end it Kai?

[That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe]

Max felt Ray's feather kisses on his necks in the darkness. He gently held Ray's head in his chest, feeling the comfortable warmth of Ray's body.

No words were spoken. Both teens needed each other, leaned on each other.  
It was for comfort, not for love.

  
_[Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key]  
  
_

Ray was in his own world. All that has been happening to the team…

The pain, the anger, the sorrow…

Kai had held this team together. 

Now it's drifting apart…

[Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe]

Maybe they can start over…

Maybe all those cuts will heal…

And they can be a family again…

Maybe, we can make it work for us. 

Maybe…

Why do we sound so insecure?  
  
_[That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe  
And I shall believe]  
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ME: Maybe I should change the rating…**

**CS: It's going to be a lemon?**

**ME: I can't write lemons…**

**CS: Poor you.**

**ME: Even my muse pities me.**

**CS: Oh, and the song is by Sheryl Crow. It's called 'I shall believe' **

**It's a heart-renching song that can touch the depths of the soul.**

**ME: I love this song. Try and pick it up if you can!**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: MaRa bed sheets!!!!**

**ME: 0.0**

**CS: Review!!! (Snuggles up to her pillow in bed)**


	7. What we lost

**ME:  YAY!!!!!!!!!**

**CS: What are you yelling for?**

**ME: Oh, no reason…**

**Ray: I have a bad feeling about this…**

**Max: Please don't kill me!**

**ME: Don't worry Maxie, I won't kill you off…**

**Max: Phew.**

**ME:…yet.**

**Max: 0.0 Oh no…**

**CS: *sweatdrops* On with the story.**

Chapter Seven

What we lost

Ray murmured something unintelligible in his eyes. Sunlight streamed through the window, making contact with his closed eyelids. Ray cursed under his breath as he groggily opened his eyes. He proceeded to get up, until a slim hand grabbed his wrist. 

Ray turned to see…Max.

Ray's breath caught. Max looked so beautiful, lying on his bed. More beautiful than Ray has ever seen him. 

Ray pushed himself off the bed in horror. He slept with Max.

What had he been thinking? 

How could he done this? His best friend…

He did this to his best friend.

Ray quickly put on his clothes. He ignored the flickering pain in his body.  

Max…

Ray brushed Max's hair off his sleeping face. 

He needed to run away. Run away and hide somewhere. 

Tyson. Tyson can help him. 

Ray ran out of the room, leaving a sleeping Max.

Tyson slowly got up. He went to the basin and washed his face. He looked into the mirror and sighed.

Another night of tears. Another night crying over Kai. 

Tyson wanted to yell and scream. Yet, he bent his head and wept.

*KNOCK KNOCK* 

Tyson's head shot up. Who could that be? He wiped his face and went to answer the door.

"Ray!" 

Ray's face was haggard and drawn and his cider gold eyes were filled with a sense of urgency. 

Tyson's face tightened, "Come in. Tell me what happened."

Ray slumped on the couch, "I…Max…"

"What did you did do to Max?"

Ray said nothing.

"What did you do?" Tyson said deliberately.

"I slept with Max…" Ray buried his face in his hands.

Tyson was silent. Then he said quietly, "And why did you do that?"

Ray groaned, "I don't know! I'm so confused…I…" he suddenly launched himself on Tyson, grabbing his hands, "I thought I loved you, but now…now I'm not so sure…"

"Ray…You don't love me. You never did. All this time you've wasted over chasing me, when you should have gone chasing a certain…someone else."

Ray wiped the tears off his face, "I messed up big time, didn't I?" he chuckled humorlessly.

Tyson said wryly, "Yes, you did. Now on your feet."

Tyson pulled Ray off the sofa, "Now tell me. Who do you love?"

"I love Max."

Ray stared at the open window as sunlight streamed onto his blessed face and repeated, "I love him."

Max slowly got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes. And suddenly his eyes snapped open.

Ray wasn't there.

Ray left.

Max clutched his pillow trembling. 

No….

Maybe Ray went for a walk or home or….

Max sighed, running a hand through his golden hair, "Drag yourself together Max. There must be a reason why he left. There must be."

Chanting that little mantra in his head, he decided to call Kenny. He wanted to call Tyson, but something advised him against it. Besides, it's too early. Tyson would probably still be sleeping.

"Kenny, you up?"

"I wasn't up. Until now."

"Sorry about that. Kenny, do you know where Ray is?"

"Probably at Tyson's. 'Night."

With a click, the phone went dead.

Max wasn't satisfied. Grabbing his jacket, he went to Tyson's house. 

He arrived in no time, knowing all the short cuts. He proceeded to knock on the door and make his presence known, when he heard Ray's voice through the door.

Why was Ray here? Why did he leave?

Max leaned over and pressed his ear to the door.

"I love him."

Max bit his lip to keep the tears from coming.

It wasn't him. Why did he bother? 

All he wanted to do was hide inside his shell.

Max ran all the way back home.

It wasn't worth it.

Not anymore.

_* __I see you in the hallway*  
  
*You confess your love, but it's not for me*  
  
*It's for the other*  
  
*You don't love me*  
  
*My patience ran dry*  
  
*I grab a pen, paper, and a razor*  
  
*It is time for me to die*[1]_  
  
  


Ray slowly dragged himself back to Max's house. The pains in his muscles were worse than ever and it took all of Ray's willpower not to collapse on the street. 

However, when he arrived, Max was not there.

Max was not there.

Ray pushed down the rising terror down his throat. He rummaged through the house to see if there were any signs of where Max could have gone.

Then he saw it. Above Max's bed was a note. With was pinned to the wall with a knife.

Ray tore the note off the wall. It said.

Dear Ray,

I knew you would be the first one to find this. Ray, I want to wish you the best of luck finding the one you love because I won't be there to help you. I'm sorry I broke my promise to stand by you no matter what.

Love Max

Ray stood there, dumbfounded. Then, he recovered his senses and quickly called Tyson.

"Hello?"

"Max is gone."

"I'm assuming that's Ray."

"Max is gone, Tyson. And I have a feeling it's suicide."

"Oh my God. I'll call Kenny and look for him. You start looking as well."

"Right."

Ray put the phone down and ran out of the room. Suddenly a strange feeling surged inside of him and Ray toppled over.

No, I'm having another attack!! Not now!

Ray gritted his teeth as he pulled himself up. He groaned as the pain increased. 

But Max….

Max!

 Suddenly a green light enveloped him. 

What's happening?

//Hello Master Ray//

/Drigger? What's happening? Is the Inherited ending?/

//Yes. The seal was finally broken because of your love for Max//

/My love broke the seal?/

//In a way. It's what you desired the most. What you were willing to give up anything for. In the face of your pain, you only thought about Max. Now the pain will go. Go tell him.//

/Thank You/

The green light slowly vanished as Ray started running. He felt a new strength and vigor fill his bones as he ran. Now, he was truly the Tiger.

**ME: Yes, I know it's a cliffie….**

**CS: 0.0  So why are you still standing here? HIDE!!!!!**

**Rockets, bricks and…plushies?! Start flying everywhere.**

**ME: *ducks the flying Tala plushie* Reviewers receive…**

**CS: *whacks a rocket* Neko-jin plushies!!!**

**ME: *gets hit by a brick* Review! (That really hurt…)**

**[1] Rumi-chan's poem 'Invisible': Go read the fic!!**


	8. What we will have

**ME: Gomen everyone!! I rushed the last chappie without thanking everybody!!**

**CS: So kill her if you want.**

**ME: -___-;; Thanks a lot CS.**

**CS: No problem. Don't mention it.**

**Kiina:** ME: Don't worry, I will. CS: Somehow or the other.

**Ms Hobgoblin:** ME: *sniffs* There's no one for Ty-kun now…and it's all his fault!!! Kai: 0_0 My fault? You're the one writing this!!! CS: He has a point there. ME: Well, if you were NICER to me, I wouldn't have done it. Kai: Now you're asking me to be nice?!! Stop dreaming and come down to Earth, why don't you? ME: Thank you. I think I will.

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: I liked your poem. It's like a story. Besides it fits with this one, so I couldn't resist!! ^__^ Oh, and Happy New Year!!!

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: A first aid kit? *looks at kit* Why do I get this feeling that I should be running? CS: THERE SHE IS!!!!!!! ME: Uh-oh… ****

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** ME: Cliffies are evil aren't they? CS: That's why she does them. She likes to watch you all suff--- ME: *clamps hand over muse's mouth* Pay no attention to her. ^^;;; She likes to exaggerate.  ****

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: Ooooh! The Beyblade collection!! *hugs you* Arigatou!!!!

And must congratulate Shadow for showing common sense! ^^***

**devilburns:** ME: You think its brilliant? o__ O Geez, thanks!! ^^*** I love praise, but try not to overdo it!! I'll get a swollen head then.****

**ME: The End is coming!!!**

**CS: 0____0 You mean its Judgment Day already?**

**ME: *sweatdrops* Already?**

**CS: Never mind.**

**ME: I was talking about my fic.**

**CS: Oh.**

**ME: But it's not here yet.**

**CS: Good. Enjoy the show.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda yadda….**

**CS: In other words, Timmy does not own Beyblade. **

Chapter Eight

What we will have in the end

Max tethered at the cliff. Below him, the waves crashed against the rocks. Max winced at the sound. It was like the winds of fate battering against his soul. He left himself withdraw into his shell, more and more. 

He just wanted to hide away…

Ray, be happy.

Even though I never was.

Tyson slowly put down the phone. He quickly grabbed his jacket. On the corner of his eye, he saw Kai's photo standing in all its glory. Tyson bit his lip and with one flick of his arm, the photo frame fell to the ground. It didn't shatter, though. 

It should have shattered…

The way my heart did.

"No more."

Tyson stared at the picture. No more…

Max needed him. 

While he was wallowing in his self-pity, his best friend needed him.

And Tyson needed his best friend as well.

"Goodbye Kai. I live for the present now."

And he left.

He had only 'now'

There was no need for the past.

'I live for the present now.'

Ray felt the wind on his hair. He's never felt so fulfilled. It was like one part of him went on vacation and suddenly came back. He had to make it in time.

He didn't want to think of the consequences if he didn't…

Max! You should have waited!

I love you.

Ray stopped panting. He can't lose Max.

He can't!

Ray thought for minute. Where would I go if I wanted to do suicide?

The cliffs.

Ray started running again. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

Standing on the edge of the cliff was Max.

"MAX!"

And Max fell.

"NO!!!"

Ray ran towards the cliff and jumped. 

The wind was rushing towards his ears. He grabbed and hugged Max close to him.

They hit the water. Ray opened his eyes as he tried to swim to the surface. 

But the waves kept on pushing them down. 

Ray saw Max struggling to reach the surface. He saw the mixed hope and despair in his eyes. Ray held Max's hand. Max looked at him. He smiled. They both paddled up towards the surface. They broke open the surface, gasping for air.

Slowly, they swam to shore. 

They lay on the beach, trying to catch their breath. 

Max recovered his breath first, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you jump? You could have died."

"I was more worried about the fact that 'you' could have died."

Max looked away, "I…"

"Max, you idiot."

Max's sky blue eyes flashed with anger, "You should talk. You have someone you love and who loves you back. I have no one."

"You had me."

Max was silent. Ray took this opportunity to break Max's shell.

He cupped Max's face and faced those entrancing sky blue eyes that were so open.

"Max, you silly silly twit. I loved you. I've always had. I was just too stubborn to notice it. "

Max leaned his head on Ray's hands lovingly, "We made a mess of things haven't we?"

"Yes, we have," Ray, said warmly. 

Then he kissed Max. Max willingly submitted himself to the kiss. All their pain, their suffering, their love was poured into that one kiss.

And they truly will never let go of what they have.

They broke apart. Ray smiled. He pulled Max onto his feet, "Come on. Tyson must be frantic with worry by now."

Max nodded. Shyly, he whispered in Ray's ear, "Aishiteru Ray."

"Aishiteru Max."

Tyson grinned as he patted the camera beside. 

Kenny looked at him despairingly, "Are you going to tell them?"

Tyson pursed his lips in mock deep thought, "Nope."

Kenny sweatdropped "Didn't think so."

**ME: About time, if you ask me.**

**CS: Aren't you going to come?**

**ME: Come where?**

**CS: Tyson is selling his blackmail tapes to the highest bidder!**

**ME: o___0 Hey, don't let it start without me!!!!**

**ME: Reviewers receive----**

**CS: The Blackmail tapes!!**

**ME: Used to bribing muses and other fictional characters.**

**Ray: HEY!!!!!! GIMME THOSE TAPES!!**

**ME: No way Jose! These tapes are mine!**

**Ray: Not for long! And my name isn't Jose!**

**CS: *sweatdrops as she watched Timmy being chased by Ray* Um…. Review?!!!**


	9. What will be, Will be

**ME: Gomen minna-san!!! The baka comp wouldn't let me have my reviews!!! *bangs the comp up***

**CS: How violent…**

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** ME: Ooohh…*looks at the pocky* CS: No way you're eating all that by yourself!!! ME: Why not? CS: … ME: Hah!!!! Cs: Damn.****

**SilveryKitsune:** ME: I see you really like glomping me. CS: *glares at Silver* Don't even think of glomping or I'll break your arms!!! ME: And here people thought Chibis were supposed to be cuddly. CS: Well, they never met me then, have they? ME: Nope, and hopefully they never will.

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: YAY!!! My very own sweet shop!!! *hugs you* Arigatou!! CS: I think you need to let her breath now!!! ME: Oops!! ^^; Sorry, got carried away. CS: Try not to get too carried away at times. ME: I really need to order that new muse.

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: Oh, it's not going to end for a looong time, isn't that right Calyph? Calyph: I'm not at an authority to say. CS: 0__0 Was that English? ME: Unfortunately yes. Calyph: For your present, I'm buying both of you dictionaries. ME: *hugs Calyph* Awww… Isn't he sweet? Tala: O__O What 'bout me? CS: Don't worry Heidi, we love you too!!****

**Ms Hobgoblin:** ME: ;__; Sorry, but I'm still broke as ever *weeps* And my dad wants a Mercedes for his birthday. What does he think I'm made up of anyway? Money? And I couldn't kill them off 'cause they were in the sequel!! CS: And the sequel sequel!! ME: You sound like Aya. CS: I'll be nice and not take that as an insult.

**devilburns:** ME: Glad you liked it. Enjoy the chappie!!

**Kalico:** ME: Yeah, Aishiteru is my favorite word. I hate saying 'I love you' It's too dull. Aishiteru adds that little bit of depth and mystery. CS: By the way, it's one word.

**Angevar:** You live right next door, so I'm going to go with no comment. ^__^

**ME: Aaaah………*melts into a puddle* **

**CS: *stares at puddle* Hey, I'm not cleaning THAT up…**

**ME: We're back!! And now, let's see how Max and Ray cope with their love.**

**CS: It's about time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade. Isn't that obvious?**

Chapter Nine

What will be, will be

Max stared out of the horizon. The sun was beginning to set and there was still no sign of his boyfriend…

Max sighed, covering himself with his arms. It was getting cold and he really REALLY wanted to leave. But he waited.

What was taking him so long?

He shivered. 

Suddenly, a coat was draped on his shoulders. Max smiled as he turned around to meet Ray's amber gold eyes.

Max smiled, "Hey Ray."

"Hey Max."

The last few weeks faded away from memory. Ray and Max were together, Tyson had 'somewhat' gotten over his love for Kai…

It looked like they had finally passed through that dark tunnel that held sorrow and despair over their heads. 

Even if Kai was gone…

The Bladebreakers will weather it through and emerge victorious.

Like they've always done.

Tyson watched the sunset from the beach. There were times when emotion would envelope him and make him do stupid things.

He could almost feel Kai's arms around him, gentle, soft.

Tyson choked back a sob. It gets harder everyday.

Why does it have to be so hard? Tyson silently asked the ocean.

Because it is, it silently answered the blunette's call.

Tyson slowly got up. His eyes were colder, harder.

He left to ponder the answer.

Because it is.

Kenny was currently checking his mail. And he came across something interesting.

**To: The Bladebreakers**

**From: The Mettalics**

The Mettalics? Never heard of them before, Kenny thought as he paused to analyze the message.

**We heard that Kai is the only strong point in your team. If so, then come and battle us to prove your worth. If you do not accept this message, we shall take as a sign of surrender.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Calyph Fey**

**Team Captain of the Mettalics**

"This is not good."

Ray watched his teammate's faces as Kenny gave them the news.

Tyson's stormy grey eyes never wavered from Kenny's russet brown eyes. Max's face had creased with fresh worry lines.

Ray didn't even want to know what his face looked like.

"So," Kenny paused to give everyone a breather, "What's the plan of action?"

Max sighed, "Hate to say it, but we have to go."

"Why?" Ray blurted out.

Max stared at his lover, "Because we have our pride. And I for one refuse to take this lying down."

Ray nodded. 

Kenny opened his laptop, "I can devise a game plan. But with one member short—,"

"We don't need him."

Kenny swiveled his face to watch Tyson, "Kai was a valuable asset in this team."

"Kai 'was' is what you're actually saying," Tyson pointed out, "We can do this. We aren't World Champs for nothing."

Kenny said nothing, watching the cold hard fires of Tyson's determination flicker.

"Alright!" Max whooped for joy, "Those 'Mettalics' are going to get more then they bargained for."

"Max?"

"Yeah Ray?"

 "I need you to do this for me."

"What is it?"

"Watch Tyson for me."

There was a moment's hesitation, "Why?"

"Please Max. We lost Kai. I don't know what we'd do."

"What makes you think we'll lose Tyson?"

"…I don't know."

Tyson tossed and turned in his bed.

_He recognized those almond shaped garnet eyes anywhere._

_Tyson leapt into Kai's arms, basking in Kai's presence._

_"Kai." He whispered the name like a prayer._

_He looked up and screamed._

_It wasn't Kai._

_He could feel the shadows tearing himself apart._

_"Leave me!!" Tyson yelled as he tried to run away._

_The shadows kept on coming. Tyson felt himself getting buried with layers of darkness._

_"Kai help me!!" Tyson struggled to reach Kai._

_His hand was slapped away._

_"Get over it Kinomiya," he snarled, his eyes deepening into an ugly crimson, _

_"I used you. All this while. How could you not see?"_

_Tyson felt his heart stop. The shadows pulled Tyson away._

_"Welcome the darkness. He's not here to save you," they hissed in his ear._

_Yet Tyson still struggled, "No! That wasn't Kai! I know Kai and that wasn't him!!"_

_That wasn't him!!_

Tyson got up, gasping.

He looked out his window, as the clouds covered the moon in a fluffy blanket.

That wasn't him…

Calyph straightened his gloves. He could taste the sweet victory on his lips.

He looked at their stadium. It glowed with some unknown force.

"Calyph?"

Calyph turned around, a bored look crossing his face, "Yes Quinn?"

"The arrangements have been made."

"Good work. You may go."

Calyph turned back to the stadium.

Soon…

The Bladebreakers will regret crossing blades with the Mettalics.

**ME: 0___0 Woah…**

**CS: LET ME AT HIM!!!**

**CT: *sweatdrops* She hates him already…**

**ME: Anyways, what dirty plans are the Mettalics up to? And will Ray get a haircut?**

**Ray: 0___0 Why would I do something like that?**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Evil Kai plushies!!!**

**ME: Used for torturing Kai (they're like voodoo dolls)**

**CS: *starts putting pins in her Evil Kai plushie* Review!!!**


	10. What we ran away from

**ME: *holds up umbrella to dodge flying plushies from reviewers* At least, I updated!!!! **

**CS: *hides behind the wall* Save us!!!**

**Yami FireKali: **ME: So sorry about your reviews!! Your story is soooooo kawaii!!! Especially the *drools* leather part. Keep on updating!!! I should be adding your story to my favorites soon!! (when I get the time. I have so many fics lying around, I'm swimming in them!)

**crescente**** nuwedes: I'll try and make it longer. But the longest chapter would most probably be the *battle*. Then, I'll soon conclude the story. *ducks flying flowered plants* Well, I can't keep this up forever!! Plus, I want more time to work on 'Sealing of the Myths' and 'Twisting my life'. Oh, And 'Spy Dairies'. *mutters something about too many ideas and hard to do updates to a boarding school*******

**Shinimegami7:** Me: *ducks the flying bishies* o0; That's something you don't see everyday… OH!!!! A bishie Van *grabs it* MINE!!! *glares at everyone* Anyway, if you want, go read the sequel. I feel you can read both without major problems, but that's just…me. Thanks for the plushies!! *huggles her Van plushie* ****

**Devilburns:** ME: Mind you, I'm finding it harder and harder to post these updates!! I'm letting my poor stories suffer!!! 

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** ME: o0; * tries to shake Skittles off her ankles* You'll have more!!! You'll have more!!! Just get off me!!!

**Ms Hobgoblin:** ME: You know, everyone asks me this question when I leave them dying in suspense. And if I told you, it would spoil the story, so you just have to wait!!! *uses her umbrella to avoid flying GB SP's!!* Heh heh heh, no hard feelings?****

**I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p:** ME: *shudders at her remains of her Evil Kai plushie* Remind never to give that to reviewers again. Never knew you people were so…

CS: Violent. It makes WWF wrestlers seem like teddy bears!! No, I hadn't finished this because Ty-chan has a decision to make. And that is what will shape him in 'Begging For You'!!!

**Rumi-Chan:** ME: *looks over at the rabid dogs* Yup. You guys are waaaayyy too violent for your own good. And if you want your memory back, use this *throws you a book called 'Anti-Stress Kit, Memory losses (how to get your memory back) and Specialized Kai torture'* Have fun!!! I'm sure you'll find good uses for it!!! And start updating '72 hours' !!! *glares at RuRu*

**Angevar:** Oh!!!! *huggles the Calyph plushie* Thankies!!! ^^ 

**Kalico: Calyph: *glares at Timmy* It's all your fault everyone hates me!!! ME: No, it's not. It's your fault for being the bad guy. Calyph: *sulks* I wanna be the good guy for once. ME: We'll see.**

**ME: *sighs* I really need to retire…**

**CS: But you're sixteen?**

**ME: So? I still need to retire.**

**CS: …**

**Tyson: Why am I the suicidal one? All those horrible nightmares…**

**ME: Well, since Max and Ray have finally made up and together, I needed a new plotline!!**

**CS: Besides, Max is the suicidal one, not you.**

**Tyson: That's a relief!**

**ME: Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Allison: I'll do it!! If we make a guest appearance!!**

**ME: Gee, I dunno. Angy was pretty pissed the last time I used her charas without her permission…**

**Jason: We'll protect you.**

**ME: ^_^ Great. It's a deal!!!**

**Allison: Timmy does not own Beyblade or its characters. She doesn't even own us (We belong to Angy)**

**CS: Enough of this! Onto the story!**

Chapter Ten

Running out of Time

Kai washed the dirt of his face. The trial [1] was about to take place and Kai needed all of his willpower to survive this. 

_Tyson…if you saw me right now…what would say?_

_Would you love me?_

_Would you hate me?_

Kai sighed, rubbing his forehead. Every time he felt like collapsing, Tyson's face comes out of the darkness. Kai knew that strengthened his resolve. He knew it wasn't his fault.

Yet he couldn't help thinking it _was._

He switched on the T.V. Ever since his disappearance; most of the tournaments have been on hold. Kai hated that. A tournament would be able to distract Kai from thoughts of Tyson.

_'Here we have the Bladebreakers and the Mettalics on a one on one battle to the finish. Should the Bladebreakers lose, they forfeit their World Champion title—,'_

The television was switched off. Kai felt his throat constricting.

_The Bladebreakers against the Mettalics…_

This isn't good.

 Max wiped the sweat off his brow as the bus reached Kyoko [2]. It was pleasant town, not too crowded with masses of people. Ray placed his head on Max's shoulder, purring softly. Max smiled and cradled Ray's head. Tyson turned his gaze away.

It hurt.

But he was happy for them. Even though he wasn't happy for himself.

"We're here," Kenny announced with some flourish. They disembarked, observing their surroundings. Max shielded his eyes from the sun. He felt dizzy all of the sudden.

Tomorrow, their match would begin. 

The one against the Mettalics.

Ray brushed his long raven hair off his face. Tyson's stormy grey eyes were staring unwaveringly at the scenery. If Ray didn't know any better, Tyson's gaze was unusually 'Kai- like'

Max had noticed too. He nudged Ray and Ray nodded. 

Tyson had only them now.

"Let's head to the hotel," Kenny suggested. 

"Good idea. But one question. Where is it?"

Kenny blushed, hoping nobody would notice. However, Tyson spotted it immediately.

"Kenny!! Don't tell you don't know where it is!!"

Kenny muttered something under his breath. Everyone sweatdropped.

Max sighed, "Now what do we do?"

"Hmmm…what should they do Alls?"

"Don't look at me!! And don't call me Alls!"

They turned around to meet a tall blonde girl with cloudy blue eyes. Behind her, were three guys with…interesting hairstyles. Next to them, was a short dark-skinned girl with sparkling amethyst eyes.

"The Gangstaz!" Kenny exclaimed. The other Bladebreakers drew a blank.

"Who?"

Kenny stamped his foot impatiently, "The Gangstaz, that's who!! They used to be the Canadian champions."

"Used to be? What hap—, OW!!" Tyson asked, as Max aimed a jab at Tyson's stomach. Max shook his sandy blonde head, mouthing the words, 'Don't be rude'

Allison grinned impishly, "Don't worry 'bout Mizuhara-kun! We decided to do some traveling around, picking up new techniques and new bills to pay for Alia's dish damages," At this remark, she glared at the short girl who glared back with equal ferocity.

The tall African teen with braided hair spoke up for the first time, "Why don't we give them a lift? I could dr—,"

"NO YOU WON'T!!!!!" Alia screeched at him, causing everyone to wince.

"Does she always scream this loud?" Tyson said, his hands still on his ears protecting them from the ultrasonic waves from Alia's scream.

"No. Usually she's louder," Allison said grimacing.

Kaleb pulled Alia off Chris and calmed her down. Jason, who was currently fingering his rat braid said, "I'll drive. It's safer that way."

The Gangstaz let out of sigh of relief, while Chris pouted.

"No fair. I wanted to drive," He said sulking. However, everyone ignored him.

Jason gestured to Allison's sleek chrome blue jeep, "Well, we don't have all day. Let's go!!"

I must have left everyone majorly confused, so here's some information for everyone! ^__^

Allison is the team captain of the Gangstaz. She has long blonde hair with sandy highlights. She has cloudy blue eyes and has rather remarkable mood swings.

Always avoid her mood swings. One guy who was caught by her mood swings…

Let's just say the hospital received a very large bill.

Alia is probably the most irritable and noisiest member of the Gangstaz. She likes bullying people and destroying the dish. But, inside she had a good heart.

Even though, it's deep, deep down inside.

Jason is the laid-back member of the Gangstaz. He spends his free time polishing…stuff.

You should see his apartment. Not even a pinch of dust.

However, he is a cut-throat when it comes to blading and his opponents find this out the hard way. He wears his brown hair in a rat braid.

Kaleb is the serious blader of the group. His characteristic trademark = a laptop. He carries that EVERYWHERE (And I mean, everywhere). He tends to be on the quiet side and doesn't talk much. He has this little crush on Alia…

Ok, not little. HUGE!!

Chris is the only member of the Gangstaz, who has fans.

Fans that send him death threats.

Hey, you can't say he isn't popular!

He is a great blader however and a lousy driver.

This explains why the Gangstaz was so apprehensive when he offered to drive.

The Bladebreakers had a safe trip to the hotel (thanks to Jason, NOT Chris)

Max plopped himself onto the sofa, "Ahhh…"

Ray settled next to his lover, "So how come you guys are here?"

The Gangstaz exchanged looks, "We got an e-mail from the Mettalics as well."

Tyson's eyes snapped open at this, "What did it say?"

Allison shrugged, "The same as yours. Arrive or forfeit your title. And I, for one don't want that to happen."

The Gangstaz murmured their agreement on that.

Kenny's brow furrowed, "So do you know who exactly the Mettalics are?"

Alia's amethyst eyes narrowed, "Yes."

Kaleb fidgeted. Alia said nothing. Allison looked down, Chris stared off in space and Jason started to polish his blade.

Tyson's eyes flashed angrily, "Spill. It's as plain as day you're keeping something from us."

Alia met Tyson's glance head on, "And what right do you have that we should tell you?" She growled murderously. 

Tyson didn't even flinch, "The right to know. We'll be blading tomorrow and right now, the more we know the better."

Allison bent her head. Alia noticed her reaction. She was about to bite off Tyson's head when Allison's hand made its way on Alia's shoulder. Alia knew then.

Alia took this as an incentive, "One of the Mettalics is Allison's brother. He deflected from us. That was the last we heard from him. Then," Her eyes were colder than a mid-winter's frost, "He came back and challenged us to a battle. We won, but just barely. He went off again." Alia glared at Tyson, "Happy?"

Jason sat next to Allison and she buried her head into his next. Jason soothed her. Alia scowled at Tyson. 

Tyson had relaxed and was looking at the cloudy eyed girl in sympathy.

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to have someone you love leave you," He said, his voice barely over a whisper. 

Ray's ears twitched and he shot a startled glance at Tyson. Kenny noticed it too, but didn't say anything. Comfort wasn't something he was very good in.

Max stood up suddenly, his eyes blazing, "Don't worry. We'll defeat those Mettalics!"

Alia cracked a smile at the blonde's determination and the tension of the room was dispelled like mist in the morning.

They were going to do it. They were going to defeat the Mettalics.

Nothing is going to stop them now.

Calyph slapped the gloves on. He turned to his teammates, who were busy preparing for the match tomorrow. His silver-grey eyes were narrowed at Nathan.

"Eril! Shape up!" He barked.

Nathan gritted his teeth and summoned Weyri, a large armadillo with glistening scales headed straight for Quinn's blade and slammed into it, sending it careening out of the dish. Quinn picked up his blade flashing Nathan a smile, "Good job."

Nathan wasn't paying attention to him. His eyes settled onto Calyph. Calyph smiled, making Nathan feel even more disconcerted.

"Worried 'bout the battle tomorrow?" Calyph said.

Nathan said nothing. He didn't trust himself to speak. Calyph took Nathan's silence as an answer.

"They have no chance."

"This is the Bladebreakers."

Calyph grinned sadistically, his grey eyes swallowing the light in the room, "I wasn't talking about the Bladebreakers."

Max was staring at the sky. He loved doing that. It was like miniature worlds he could gaze at. 

I wonder what they would say if they saw us now…

They would probably say what kind of messed up lives these 'humans' lead.

"Thinking?"

Max sighed, "More like wishing. I haven't heard anything good about these bladers and I'm worried. It's not like me."

Ray chuckled softly, "No, it's not. But everyone worries every once in a while."

Max snuggled up to Ray, "I'm worried about Tyson. He seems…colder."

"He seems like Kai."

Max jolted, "You can't be serious!"

"When have I not been serious?" Ray said cryptically, "Tyson was brutal with Allison today when he demanded for the facts. It's a characteristic of Kai."

"So what should we do? I don't want another Kai as a best friend!"

Ray rubbed his chin, "I don't know. Tyson has to do this on his own."

Max shook his head, "Kai needed Tyson to bring him out of the ice."

"But Kai isn't here to bring Tyson out of his shell."

Max started to cry. Ray slowly flicked the tears of Max's face with his thumb, "Max…"

Max buried his head into Ray's chest, the tears spilling down like twin rivers.

Tyson, what will you become?

Will you become Kai?

**ME: *shudders* Tyson becoming Kai…**

**CS: Scary thought.**

**CT: I feel sorry for Alls.**

**Allison: Well, you should. And don't call me Alls.**

**Chris: I wanna drive!!**

**Jason: No way that's going to happen anytime soon…**

**Alia: How about…never?**

**Chris: Spoilsports. You're just sorry I'm a better driver than you all could ever be.**

**Everyone: Whatever.**

**ME: Anyway, stay tune to the next battle between the Mettalics and the Bladebreakers!**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Gangstaz plushies!!**

**ME: Warning: Make sure Plushie Chris is nowhere near an automobile.**

**Chris: You guys are so mean!**

**CS: And proud of it! *plays with her plushies* Review!!**

**[1] To know full information on the trial, go to 'Begging For You' chapter 7. If you're still confused, mail me!**

**[2] Kyoko = place in Japan**


	11. What comes next

**ME: Finally, the best chapter in the whole story.**

**CS: Does this mean the story is over?**

**ME: Nope! Not yet, at any rate. But it's soon approaching the conclusion.**

**CT: Oh goody.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**ME: *sigh* It's so hard to find good help these days. *spots Johnny* Oy Johnathan!**

**Johnny: Could you not call me that?**

**ME: Nope! ^^* Be a dear and do the disclaimer for me…**

**Johnny: What are you nuts? There's no way I'd…**

**ME: …or I'll sic Robert on you.**

**Johnny: o0; …refuse for the great Timmy. Timmy does not own Beyblade and never will.**

**ME: See, that wasn't so hard now, was it?**

**= :**** Brad**

**+ :**** A.J**

Chapter Eleven

What comes next 

  
He panted hard. He knew he shouldn't be here. He knew.

But if he couldn't face the consequences of what he has done.

Then he'll be running away forever.

There was a light at the tunnel. He increased his pace.

They don't know what they're up against.

The Mettalics were no ordinary team. He knew that for a fact. 

He knew for a team that's never gone against them in a battle with them.

They would not win.

He had to be there!

He had to!

=Here we are at Kyoko Stadium, awaiting one of the greatest battles of the century!=

+How right you are Brad. First up we have the Mettalics against the Gangstaz. And they don't look very happy to see each other+

=Where did you get that idea A.J?=

+The way the Gangstaz are glaring daggers at the Mettalics+

Alia glared enough for all the Gangstaz altogether.

"Hello," Calyph said casually, smirking at them. 

Alia wanted no better than to rip his throat out.

Heck, she wanted to wipe that smirk and cremate his body.

Needless to say, the Gangstaz sensed Alia's hidden thoughts. Kaleb grabbed her shoulders and tried to restrain her. Allison stepped forward.

"Hope you're ready to wipe the remains of your blade off the dish." Allison growled.

Calyph smiled condescendingly, making Alia more violent, "Now do you really think that would happen?"

Allison remained firm. But inwardly, she wasn't too sure.

She remembered what their last match was like.

_The fire engulfed them. She could feel her skin burn. _

_"Allison!" _

_The darkness was swallowing her. Her breathing became ragged and it was harder to stand up. She saw a dark shadowy figure emerge fro the flames._

_"How…"_

_She couldn't feel her limbs anymore._

_"How could you?"_

"How could you?" She said quietly watching them leave, her eyes fixated on one person and one person only.

=Here we are with the first round of the season!=

+Not much is known about the Mettalics except they play to win!+

=But the Gangstaz pack a punch and you need more than skill to beat them!=

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Max asked quietly.

"I really don't know. The look they gave was anything but hopeful."  Ray said.

"It's been long since we've had any hope," Tyson said softly. They stared at him, upset and disappointed.

"There's always hope." Kenny said angrily. Tyson shot him a look and smiled gently.

"Of course," He said.

=First up is Quinn Dar of the Mettalics versus Jason of the Gangstaz!=

+Quinn is one of the slimiest creatures on this planet and he won't hesitate to use that to his advantage+

"Yeah, and I love you too," He muttered sarcastically.

=Ah, but Jason might just wipe that blade off the dish. With Hammero, he's not afraid to=

"Bladers approach the dish." (We all know who said that.)

Quinn combed hid unruly violet eyes off his face, "I hope you're ready to lose."

Jason smirked, his tawny eyes flashing, "Good luck to you too."

"LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIP!!!"

"Xanthor, let's show these losers how to blade!"

"Hammero, wash him away!"

The two whirled around each other, flashing angry sparks. Both bladers remained neutral, their eyes focused solely o their blades. 

Meanwhile, the Gangstaz were shooting worried looks at Jason.

"What are the chances Jason would win?" Chris muttered, his carefree behavior vanishing for once.

"I think the question we should be asking is, what are the chances he'll make it out alive," Kaleb said cryptically. Alia rolled her eyes.

"Boy, you're positive," She commented.

"Enough!" Allison yelled, "He'll do what he can." The Gangstaz were silent.

Jason was worried. So far they've exchanged a couple of hits, but none of them have summoned their bit-beasts. Quinn was saving his bit-beast for something.

Mentally, he ran a memory check through his mind.

What had been Quinn's special ability?

"Alright, enough playing around! Hammero, Tsunami!"

Blue light spread from the silver blue blade as a sleek hammer-head shark bared its teeth at Quinn's brown green blade. Water began to fill up the dish.

"Xanthor! Absorption!"

Suddenly, the blade glowed as the water began to drain away.

"How is he doing that?!" Alia yelled.

"Remind me again what kind of bit-beast does Quinn have?" Allison said quietly. She was worried. 

After the water had been drained, Quinn gave Jason a low smirk.

"Xanthor! Tongue Whip!"

A large hideous bull frog rose from the depths of Quinn's blade. Jason's eyes widened.

"Hammero dodge!"

It was too late. Xanthor caught the blade and flung it out of the dish…and straight towards Jason.

"NO!"

Jason twisted his face, but not before his blade ran through his cheek. He collapsed on the ground, holding his scarred face.

"Jason!" Allison ran up to him. Alia snarled at Quinn who walked away without a look.

 "Someone call a medic!"

=And Quinn won that battle hands down=

+Hope Jason boy has enough money for a plastic surgery+

"They'll pay!" Alia hissed her amethyst eyes wide with fury.

But more frightening than that was Allison's look of cold determination. She clenched her blade so hard, it bled.

"They'll pay," She whispered.

=For the next round we have Nathan for the Mettalics versus Allison of the Gangstaz!=

+Nathan is someone who's specializes in hiding and attacking when no one can see+

=Ah, but Allison is the kind of girl who likes to shake things up to get it out of hiding=

+It's sibling rivalry to the next level!+

=They're related?=

+Brad, you have to be really thick not to notice+

"Bladers approach the dish!"(Yeah, yeah, you know the drill)

They approached the dish. Identical eyes, but different emotions.

Allison's eyes were dark with anger; Nathan's were deep with something she couldn't recognize.

"So it comes down to this," He said softly.

Allison growled, "Just because you're my brother does not mean I'm letting you easy. I'll make you guys pay for what you did to Jason. That was low. But that's your level isn't it Nathaniel?" He flinched at the use of his full name, "I'll grind you down to the dirt you've become!"

"Ready! LET IT RIIIIIIIIIP!!!!"

"Weyri, it's time!"

"Come on Benni, don't let them get to us!"

 The blades wasted no time in attacking each other. However every time they attacked, a blinding stroke of light would flash.

Tyson covered his eyes, "Is that supposed to happen?"

Max blinked, "I'm not sure. Kenny?"

Kenny wiped his spectacles, "Let me ask Dizzi."

He opened the laptop and winced.

"Geez Kenny, how come you leave me out all the time?"

"Dizzi, I'm not leaving you out!"

"You got a new laptop, didn't you? Didn't you?"

Ray cleared his throat, "Dear Dizzara, if we ever find another laptop like you that would be nothing short of a miracle."

Max snickered.

Kenny ignored them, "Can you see why there are flashes of light coming out their blades?"

Dizzi was silent for a moment. Then she said, "It's because they're related. There's a bond there that is reacting to their blades."

"How can they overcome that bond?" Tyson asked, his lips pursed in annoyance.

"That's up to them."

Allison gritted her teeth. She had been attacking him, but she was unsure that he was taking any damage at all. He remained defensive, his cloudy blue eyes unwavering.

"Come on Alls!" Alia hollered.

Kaleb was silent. Chris waved banners saying, 'Down with the scrap metal! Go Gangstaz!'

Nathan looked calm. However, on the inside, he was anything but. He looked up to greet a pair of eyes that matched his. 

Their thoughts met.

_How could it come to this?_

"Let's stop playing Benni! Mega-Quake!"

The dish creaked as the Earth rose in the command of Allison's bit-beast. A large kangaroo with button brown eyes emerged, its reddish-gold fur bristling. Large cracks appeared on the dish, widening as Benni continued his attack.

Nathan glared at the bit-beast with hate. Pure unfiltered hate.

"Weyri!" He cried.

A large scaled armadillo with glistening scales appeared. Except this armadillo had tiny pointed red-tipped spikes on its scales. 

"Weyri! Defense now!" 

The armadillo complied, curling itself and avoided the jagged cracks from Allison's attack. Allison shot him a death-glare.

"Come and attack me Nathaniel! Are you afraid?" She yelled.

"You wish," He snarled.

=This is getting more and more intense!=

+Brad, if you could let go of me now…+

"Stop playing around Eril!" Calyph shouted angrily.

Nathan turned to his team captain.

"I'm doing the best I can," He gritted out.

"Well, do better." 

Nathan turned to the battle.

Allison's blade kept on slamming into him. And there was a limit how much damage Weyri could fend off. He never remembered her being so vicious before…

"Weyri! Let's get this over with! Duplicate!"

The blade glowed gold. And split.

Into two blades.

Allison's eyes went wide, "How is that possible?"

Meanwhile, the Bladebreakers were thinking the same thing.

"Woah…" Tyson said.

"He…" Kenny was still unable to form a coherent sentence.

Allison grinned.

"What's so funny?" He snapped as the two whirling blade headed towards Benni.

"I'm glad to see you don't need me anymore to help you," Nathan froze. She shot him a small crooked smile, "But that won't save you. Benni! Sandstorm!"

 A whirlwind of dust erupted from the dish. 

=Woah…=

+It's Attack of the Dust Particles!+

Nathan scanned the dish frantically. He couldn't see anything. Then, out of the twisted air of sand, flew two blades of burnished gold. They landed at his feet. 

The storm died down with Allison grinning triumphantly. 

Nathan smiled and got up holding his blades, "See you around?"

"If you called the forbidden attack, you would have won."

"No. I would have defeated you, but I wouldn't have won."

Allison walked back to her teammates. Nathan walked towards his teammates.

=Back to the last round! We have Alia of the Gangstaz versus Calyph of the Mettalics=

+Calyph is the kind of person who could give Santa Claus frostbite! With his bit-beast Huon he can ram the opponents right out!+

=However, Alia is no pushover either(though she could use some lessons in discipline)…

"And what exactly does that mean?!" She said, shaking her hand at the commentators. However the Gangstaz murmured their agreement on that part.

=…but her bit-beast Seline is the kind of bit-beast that will blow you away=

+From what I can see from here, Calyph and Alia are digging their graves with their eyes+

"Bladers, approach the dish."(Guess who?)

"Hope you like losing," Calyph said calmly.

"Funny. You should be asking yourself that," Alia smirked.

"Ready? LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huon go!"

"Atta girl Seline!"

The two blades didn't attack each other at first. They circled the dish, wary of each other. Beads of sweat ran down Alia's face. 

She couldn't afford to lose this match.

She's not going to lose this match!

"Are you so sure Henderson?" Calyph said licking his lips, "Prepare to meet your downfall!"

The silver blade suddenly changed direction and rammed Alia's blade. She collapsed on the ground.

"Alia!" Kaleb yelled. Allison was currently clenching and unclenching her fists. Chris yelled death threats in several different languages (A/N: And No! I'm not translating for you)

Alia pushed herself onto her knees, "It's going to take more than that to take me down," She snarled. Calyph shrugged noncommittally, "If more you want. Huon, emerge!"

A pale white rhino with a golden horn emerged from the silver blade. 

Alia raised her hands, "Seline!"

An elegant silver swan with chrome blue headgear and armor appeared, screeching at the rhino. 

"Huon, Ram attack!"

"Seline, Frostbite!"

The two contestants lunged at each other. Seline aimed tons of tiny ice spears at Huon, who raged in annoyance, but continued his attack. It rammed into the silver-blue beyblade, causing Alia to yell in pain.

"Give up Henderson?" Calyph taunted, "A few more hits and you might as well head to the hospital to meet your friend," 

"You son of a bitch," Alia growled, coughing out some blood.

"Compliments will get you nowhere. Let's try something else. Huon! Iron Pierce!"

The rhino leapt up into the air and pierced its horn into Seline's tender chest. 

"Seline!" Alia cried out, ignoring her increasing pain.

"We have to help her!" Tyson yelled, distressed by Seline's pain-filled screams. 

Ray shook his head, "We can't interfere."

Max cringed, "This is like watching yours and Brian's battle,"

Ray said nothing, his cider gold eyes impassive. But there was a glint hidden in them.

The magnificent swan fell to earth. Alia choked, her eyes streaming. 

"No…" 

It landed in the dish and didn't move, fading away bit by bit. The silver-blue blade stopped rotating.

=And the winner is Calyph of the Mettalics!=

+Is there a hospital for Bit-beasts?+

Kaleb ran up to her and helped her get up.

"Come on Alia," He whispered in her ear, "The match is over."

Alia didn't budge, staring at her blade.

"Seline…"

Allison stared at Calyph who walked away impassively.

Chris shouted at his retreating back, "This isn't over, you hear me! You're going to fall off that throne Mr. High-And-Mighty and we'll be the ones cheering!"

Calyph glanced back, his maroon hair stirring in the wind, "Right."

And he walked off.

Tyson turned to his team mates, "We're next."

Ray glared at Calyph, "Calyph is going to pay for what he did to Alia!" He swore. 

Even Max's face was hard, "Get ready for defeat Mettalics!" 

**ME: *winces* Ouch.**

**CS: Poor Alia…**

**Jason: What about me?!**

**Kaleb: Losing a bit-beast has to hurt.**

**Jason: ;_; But what about me?! *sulks***

**Alia: Review!  
  
**

**ME: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Seline plushies!!!**

**ME: Can be used as a rubber ducky as well.**

**Alia: o0; A rubber ducky? **

**CS: *splashes her Seline plushie in the water* Review!**


End file.
